Prixton city
Prixton city is the capital of Nova, best known for its harbourfront Opera House, downtown skyline and a massive Darling Harbor and the smaller Circular Quay port are hubs of waterside life, with the arched Harbor Bridge and esteemed Royal Botanic Garden nearby. Prixton Tower’s outdoor platform, the Skywalk, offers 360-degree views of the city and suburbs. The city was reestablished as Prixton Company`s main hub and has grown to be one of the largest economical cities in the world. Public services: * Prixton Fire Department * Prixton Police Department * Prixton Transport Authority * Prixton Sanitation Department Urban districts The first drawings of Prixton was made in 2016: History As a failed result to break through in the Nova region, Prixton company change their course to grow in Neon. After their great success, Prixton wanted to help build a city in Neon, but was denied by the Neon government in 2012 for the Kloomon ground. As the company grew larger, it had reached a point where they wanted to reunite themselves with their original home in Nova. The great investment of Prixton in 2016 led to their control over the region and finally being able to build a city on the west coast. Prixton city quickly developed as the city of architectural dreams in modern times. A green city powered by natural and nuclear energy resources. Prixton was supposed to appear in v.12, v.13 and v.14, but never made it to the original map because of the sheer amount of work necessary to complete such project. Geography Prixton is on Nova’s western coast, surrounded by the envy sea along its coastline. The territory's total area consists of Prixton Island, the Vortex peninsula, Ezilk Island, and the Prixton islands. Of the total area, 65,7% is land and 34,3% is water. The territory's highest point is Mt. Burov, 49 B.A.S.L. Urban development is concentrated on the main Prixton land, Ezilk island and the Vortex peninsula throughout the New Territories. Much of this is built on reclaimed land, due to the lack of developable flat land. Undeveloped terrain is hilly to mountainous, with very little flat land, and consists mostly of grassland, woodland, shrubland, or farmland. About 40% of the remaining land area are country parks and nature reserves. The territory has a diverse ecosystem; over 3,000 species of vascular plants occur in the region (300 of which are native to Prixton), and thousands of insects, avian, and marine species. Climate Prixton has a humid subtropical climate, characteristic of western Nova. Summer is hot and humid, with occasional showers and thunderstorms and warm air from the southwest. Winters are mild and usually sunny at the beginning, becoming cloudy towards February; an occasional cold front brings strong, cooling winds from the north. The most temperate seasons are spring (which can be changeable) and autumn, which is generally sunny and dry. Snowfall is extremely rare, and usually occurs at high elevations. Prixton averages 1,709 hours of sunshine per year; the highest and lowest recorded temperatures at the Prixton Observatory are 36.6 °C (97.9 °F) on 22 August 2018 and 0.0 °C (32.0 °F) on 18 January 2017. Cityscape Prixton city would''' be the latest city built in modern times, it would feature the most detailed infrastructure and design the map has ever seen. Some of the planned skyscraper models made it to v.14 instead. The St. Azura national museum is a great example on a Prixton design structure would look like; advanced, clean design and adventures. Some of the greatest structures planned for the city was the Nova mine HQ Tower, Prixton Cortex and the Command tower. All of them would roam the Prixton skyline with a massive metropolitan view into the ocean to the west and hilly mountain range to the east. Prixton would have a very advanced infrastructure to become the most optimal green city with high tech residences. Economy Culture 'Sports Football, tennis and basketball are the most popular sports in Prixton. '''Tourism Prixton has an average of 1 million people visiting the city every year. Its packed with historical sites, parks, good eats and great attractions. Crime The historically low crime rate in Prixton has resulted in the city having a reputation as one of the safest major cities in the world. Transport Prixton has one of the largest metro systems in the world. The Prixton – Zeon underground rail system is the longest in the world. Prixton also has 2 international airports. There is also a ferry station located in the harbor which travels into international waters. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions